howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Horses
Divine horses are special, rare horses that can be won from promotions or bought for a large amount of passes after a dedicated promo. Sometimes they are able to be won in luck items such as Golden Fleece, Horn of Plenty and Titan's Challenge or by achieving a certain rank in a promo. They usually have their own special effect or bonus. The Lone Rangers These divines are not part of a group, so they are known as indivduals. *Archimedes *Arion *Cowbra *Falabella *Harlequin *Je t'aime Female Divines With Limited Reproduction Abilities Many female divines have the ability to breed with another divine of the opposite gender and the same type of divine (e.i. Water with Water, Chinese with Chinese). These divines can only breed once to give birth to unique foals. Sometimes they can also breed a second time to obtain an ultimate horse; ones that can only be obtained by collecting all of its family members. *Cascade *Dew *Earth *Emerald *Frost *Greyfell *Hippidion *Longma *Mist *Rain *Venus *Sagittarius The Mother and Father of All Gaia and Ouranos are the creators of horses. If you ever see the word "foundation" or "foundie", it means that the parents of the horse are these divines. *Gaia *Ouranos Water Divines Water divines have the unique ability to switch their skills around every day. Today they are amazing at galloping, tomorrow they are terrible at dressage. Snow is the only Water divine that has the ability to be bred for a certain type of competition. *Brook *Cascadegggggggggggggggggggggghfshhhhhhhhhhhhhfyeyr *Cloud *Dewthkkuh;OID;Oiq;oifo *Frost *Geyser *Mist *Ocean *Rain *Snow *Snowflake *Wave Gemstone Divines There are thirteen Gemstone divines. They offer you diamonds when certain objectives are fulfilled, which can be used to increase their skills. Once a player has all of the Gemstone divines, he/she is offered Diamond, the most special Gemstone divine there is. *Agate *Amber *Amethyst *Diamond *Emerald *Gypsum *Jade *Onyx *Opal *Pearl *Quartz *Ruby *Sapphire *Topaz Solar System Divines The Solar System divines are horses that resemble the planets and moons in the solar system. Their skills can be increased by taking them on rides on their designated planet (or moon.) *Earth *Io *Jupiter *Mars *Mercury *Moon *Neptune *Pluto *Saturn *Sun *Uranus *Venus Wind Divines The Wind divines are unique horses. When taken on rides, it increases their skills and wind strength. Once the divine has gathered enough wind strength, it will form a storm which can leave exceptional gifts behind. *Aeolus *Apeliotes *Boreas *Caicias *Euronotus *Eurus *Iapyx *Libonotus *Lips *Notus *Skeiron *Thracius *Zephyrus Season Divines The Season divines represent the four seasons. During the days of each divine's season, you can earn gifts such as equus and skills. *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter Norse Divines These divines were first released during the World Equestrian Games Cards promotion in 2014. They are special and rare, considering how many there are of this type. They also offer exceptional gifts and have high skills. *Balios *Croesus *Greyfell *Gullfaxi *Hrimfaxi *Midas *Skinfaxi *Svadilfari *Sleipnir *Xanthos The Horses of the Rainbow The horses of the rainbow are a new divine collection, currently consisting of eight different horses. Users who have VIP accounts receive performance bonuses. * Charming Red * Cool Carrot * Shiny Yellow * Forest Green * Lovely Blue * Devoted Indigo * Brave Purple * Secret Rainbow Chinese Divines The Chinese divines were introduced during the Great Challenges of 2014. They have bonuses that are triggered on certain days and earn skill points on any other day that give is no bonus. Players with VIP accounts receive special perks from these divines. *Chitu *Huanglong *Longma *Pixiu *Qilin *Shenma *Tianma Prehistoric Divines The prehistoric divines are a new divine collection, consisting of five horses with unique abilities. These horses offer perks to all players who own them and they give VIPs special perks. *Forest Horse *Hipparion *Hippidion *Hyracotherium *Tarpan Legendary Divines The Legendary divines are the newest addition to the group and can be obtained only using their special tack, who can be bought with the designated packs or won through promotions. *Altaïr *Amira *Bucephalus *Tormenta *Zaldia Zodiac Divines The Zodiac divines are a new divine collection consisting of thirteen horses. Serpentarius will be available to all players who have obtained the twelve Zodiac horses. Each Zodiac horse offers players of their sign a 5th element on the player's birthday. Thus far, only Scorpio has been released during the most recent promotion. * Aries * Capricorn * Aquarius * Scorpio * Sagittarius * Pisces * Taurus * Virgo * Gemini * Leo * Cancer * Libra * Ophiuchus Egyptian Divines The Egyptian Divines are a fairly new collection of 11 horses. Each represents a different Egyptian god or goddess. Once players collect 10 of these horses, they will win the final horse in the series, The Horse Ra. Only four of these horses are currently available to players. Thoth and Horus are won if you find your way out of The Mazes. * Amun * Anubis * Apophis * Isis * Osiris * Thoth * Seth * Horus * Sekhmet * Ptah es:Caballos Divinos de:Göttliche Pferde ru:Божественные лошади Category:Divine Horses Category:Pages Category:Breeds Category:Special horses